To Catch A Duck My Version
by KidHeart4
Summary: My first fanfiction rewritten and rewriiten to perfection...I hope. Duke learns just how much Lis trusts and loves him in their favorite and greatest adventure that they have shared together. A story of the past, thieves, and pure trust and love.


-1To Catch A Duck

My Version

By: KidHeart4

Disclaimer: I do not own the Mighty Ducks, or any of it's characters. They are owned by Disney, along with this episode. However, I do own Lis, and a few of the scenes and quotes are imagined from me. This is my favorite fanfiction that I have been able to write. It was the first one I ever posted, and now I have finally been able to write it with more detail and no errors! . I hope those of you who read this will enjoy it. Please review, I really want to know what you think of it!

Told By Duke and Lis

It was just over ten years ago...

I was sitting with Duke on our soft cushioned couch of ebony on the night it all started. He was so quiet, and he was holding his saber; examining it solemnly. I sat close beside him, watching him with concern.

"You alright Duke?" I asked.

"Yeah, jus' thinkin' 'bout somethin'," he said in his smooth Brooklyn accent.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Duke shrugged as he rested his saber on his left shoulder.

"I don't think anyone here trusts me," he muttered more to himself than to me.

"Why do you say that?"

"'Cause everyone still watches me when we're stoppin' a robbery or somethin' like that. It's like I can't control myself to them."

"I don't do that."

A slight smile came over him as he glanced at me, "I know ya don't honey."

"I trust you Duke."

"I know ya do. That's why you're my Angel."

Then his smile faded while he gave a distant expression to the wall on the other side of the room.

Our bedroom was shaped like a small rectangle; with a queen sized bed, a sofa, a wooden bookshelf, a black dresser, a closet, a stereo, some shelves, a medium sized television, and a small nightstand on the side of the bed that wasn't beside the wall.

"Sometimes I wonder," Duke finally started, "if you would still trust me if ya knew more about my past."

He looked as though he were ashamed of himself now as he wrapped his arms around himself. As though trying to stay warm. His expression saddening while he lowered his head to face the floor.

"Lis, if ya did know more about my past, would ya leave me?"

"Of course not Duke!" I reassured him as I wrapped my arms around him quickly, "I will always trust you no matter what!"

Duke seemed to sink a little deeper into my hold around him as he spoke softly, "Thanks Lis."

I only smiled as I held him tighter.

Just then Drake 1's alarm shattered the calm and quiet, and Duke and I hastily got up. Then we ran to join the others in the Aerowing.

Soon we were all at a museum, where we found mud tracks through the halls, starting from the outside. Duke shook his head as though disappointed in the lack of stealth. Then we found Siege and Wraith in the lower level of a darkened room. While we stood at the top of a railed stair well.

"I fear the ducks will be here any moment. If we hadn't tripped every alarm in the building breaking in-"

"If you'd set the stupid teleporter to bring us inside, instead of smacking into that mud puddle!" Siege argued.

Then the two shared an immature moment as they stuck their tongues out at each other.

After, Siege looked at the glistening red ruby in his hand, "Oh yeah, she's the real thing alright."

That's when Wildwing shot a puck at Siege's hand, knocking the gem away from his grip.

"Kind of gaudy for your taste isn't it Siege?" Our leader jested slightly.

The two looked up at us startled.

"Heh, looks like they're muscling in on your old racket Duke," Mallory laughed as she nudged his arm while he stiffened a little.

I looked up at him briefly with a reassuring smile; but it didn't work.

Suddenly the two over grown lizards started shooting red lasers and fireballs at us. We dodged them easily. Then everyone, but Duke and me, started shooting back at them.

Duke eluded one red shot's path while he shot a grappling hook at the ceiling. Then I shot one blast aimed at Duke, stopping it in mid air while he pulled on the rope to make sure it was secure. Afterwards, he did a swooped down to the lower level, grabbed the ruby before Siege could, did a summersault in the air, and landed perfectly on the ground of the lower level. Though while he put the jewel in his shirt pocket, he didn't notice Siege about to jump at him.

"DUKE, LOOK OUT!" I cried.

My beloved thief looked up just in time to see Siege jumping at him. He tackled Duke forcing him to fall on his back; but he pushed the orange and brown lizard off of himself, and then jumped back up with ease.

By now I had jumped down to the lower level and had run over to Duke to see if he were alright. He was fine.

Then Duke turned towards Siege and Wraith while he drew his saber. The rest of the team had used the stairs and were aiming their puck-blasters at the two. Though just as we had tried to catch them, they teleported back to the raptor.

"Ah, missed 'em again!" Mallory said in frustration.

Wildwing turned towards the other jewels on a stand beside him, "I wonder how many of these jewels they were planning on taking?"

"Apparently one is enough," Mallory answered as she turned to Duke with an outstretched hand, "for some people."

Duke gave an upset expression as he retrieved the ruby from his shirt front, "I was tryin' ta keep those over stuffed iguanas from gettin' it!"

"Yeah right," Mallory retorted coldly as she took the gem and put it back on it's stand.

"Alright Mallory, ease off," Wildwing warned.

Then while Wildwing, Mallory, and Nosedive walked away, I rested a hand on Duke's shoulder. Sensing an uneasy feeling washing over him.

"I told ya," he muttered.

"I still trust you Duke," I told him sincerely.

He gave me a half smile as he wrapped one arm around the back of my neck and shoulders. Bringing me closer to him as we walked back to the Migrator.

"Thanks Lis..."

When we returned to the Pond we all headed to the main room to talk with Tanya and Grin. She sat in a chair, Wildwing stood next to her, Dive stood beside his brother while leaning against Drake 1's control board, Mallory confronted Duke, Grin stood beside my husband, and I sat in a chair on the other side of Tanya. Duke stood with his arms crossed over his chest.

"The last person to be handling jewels is a former thief!" Mallory told everyone harshly, mainly Duke.

I immediately got up and stood at my husband's side to support him.

"We gain by what we leave behind," Grin said in Duke's defense.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She questioned with her hands on her hips.

"Duke's outlaw days are over," he answered while patting Duke's shoulder, "right?"

"Yeah, not accordin' ta some people," Duke replied with a glance towards Mallory.

Mallory glared at him. While I rested a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Well if this whole show's goin' ta be about Duke, I'm jus' gonna check in with my comic books," Dive said as he started to walk away.

Yet Wildwing pulled him back by the arm, scolding him, "Not so fast baby brother, we've got work to do."

Then Wildwing turned to Tanya, "What would Dragonus want with the world's biggest ruby?"

"Gems are used as focusing devices for rays," she pointed out.

"But what kind of ray? That's what worries me," our leader said.

Relieved that some of the attention was taken off of me, I headed to my room unnoticed. At least I thought no one had noticed. Though I was proven wrong when I heard someone following me. I turned on my heel to expectedly find my wife standing before me. She looked a little startled by my sudden motion; but she quickly gathered herself and smiled lightly at me.

"Are you alright Duke?" She asked me.

I almost turned away from her in frustration; but she seemed to know what I was thinking, for she grabbed a hold of my arm. I looked back down at her to find a pleading expression in her sapphire blue, forest green, and golden yellow eyes. My temper softened a little as I gazed down at her. Knowing that I couldn't be angry with her. She hadn't done anything wrong at all. Lis just wanted to make sure that I was alright.

"Lis, I jus' need ta get away from everyone," I told her quietly.

She then withdrew her hands. A hurt look spreading over her. I was confused for only a second. She thought I had meant her as well.

"Aw sweetheart," I sighed as I took her in my arms, "I didn't mean you. Ya know I wouldn't be angry with the only one that trusts me."

I then released her and said to her with a kind smile, "Do ya want ta go out for dinner or somethin'? Maybe that'll help me feel better."

She nodded in agreement.

So her and I changed into formal clothing. While I was dressed in my black tuxedo, I turned to see Lis dressed in a burgundy evening gown. It had a turtleneck collar and the sleeves reached to her wrists; and her hair was pulled up with a black ribbon. I was struck speechless. She was gorgeous, and my jaw nearly dropped.

"Duke, what's wrong?" She asked me worriedly when I didn't say anything.

A smile came over me as I walked over to her. Swiftly taking her hand long enough to kiss he delicate fingers softly. Then I released her in time to watch her blush.

"There's nothin' wrong my Angel," I assured her, "I jus' want ta let ya know how beautiful ya are."

Then I offered her an arm to escort her to our car. She accepted my gesture, hugging my arm with her head resting against my shoulder.

I brought her to a romantic atmosphered restaurant and we ate our food. Then we were silent for a while. Even though we were away from the team, I still felt uneasy and frustrated.

Just then I felt her hand grasp mine. Gently holding it in her warm touch. Her concerned eyes watching me as I looked at her hand. The white of her hand over the charcoal gray of my own. Seeing how different her and I seemed to be. Knowing that there were other couples starring at us in disgust or shock at the same moment.

Yet when I finally gazed back at her, I knew she didn't notice them. She didn't see anything wrong with our love at all. We were two outcasts who had finally found real love. That's all she cared about, was our love.

"Duke, please don't think about them right now. The team will learn to trust you soon. Just give them time," she assured me.

I sighed, "it's not that easy Lis. I've done so many terrible things in my life; sometimes I wonder if I have changed at all."

"You have changed Duke, I know you have," she told me.

"How do ya know when you've only been together for a few months? Ya hardly know me, an' ya don't even know who I used ta be," I argued in a harsh tone.

Yet Lis didn't withdraw her hand. She only looked at me. There were tears in her eyes, but she held them back.

"I do know you Duke," she said in a brave tone, "and I know that you were a great thief before we met. I don't know why you changed, but you did. Do you want to know why I believe that?"

I nodded slowly.

"The thief that saved my life wouldn't even let me see him long enough to thank him; but you, a complete stranger, were an even greater thief that allowed me to know your name and face. You saved my life, and the lives of many others. You've made friends wit all of us, and you allowed me to love you. That's how I know you've changed Duke."

It was hard not to laugh when she mentioned me without knowing it. Lis still didn't know that I had saved her, not some rookie thief. Yet how could she have known when she been unconscious? I remembered being so afraid for her life.

"Lis, I've gotta tell ya somethin'," I admitted with a light chuckle.

"What is it Duke?" She enquired.

I took a deep breath while grasping the hand that still held mine. Hoping she wouldn't be upset when I told her.

"Sweetheart, I'm the thief that saved ya," I said softly.

"What?!" She exclaimed with widened eyes.

"When ya crashed on Puck World, I was worried when no one came outta your ship. SO I broke in ta help who ever was inside; an' that's when I found ya unconscious. You were almost dead," I told her slowly, "so I helped ya ta breath again. Then I carried ya until I found Canard, Wing, an' Dive. I wanted ta help ya; but I was a thief still, an' I didn't want ta risk your freedom."

"Why didn't you tell me that when I asked you?" She asked me.

"I didn't know we'd be friends after that. I had no idea we'd fall in love, an' I thought ya would be upset wit' me, or even hate me."

Then I fell silent for a moment before telling her sincerely, "I'm sorry Lis."

After that was said, I let her take her hand away. I braced myself for her to leave me.

Yet then she looked at me and I heard a soft whisper come from her lips, "Thank you Duke."

I was bewildered until she continued with a stronger voice, "You really did change then. Otherwise you wouldn't have told me that would you? You wouldn't have let me find out that you were the one who saved my life. The one that I love with all my heart was my savior all along."

Then suddenly she began to cry. Though not from pain or sorrow that I could tell. Yet it still broke my heart.

"Aw honey," I said quietly as I got up and helped her to her feet.

She wept quietly as I held her close to me. Knowing that I had just overwhelmed her a little with telling her that.

"Don't cry Lis, it's okay," I murmured.

"I know that," she told me, "I'm just happy. You were my thief from the start. I love you so much Duke."

My heart filled with warmth when she whispered those beautiful words. Relieved to know that she didn't hate me at all.

After dancing for a little while, Duke and I returned to the Pond. It had been about ten o 'clock when we'd left. Now it was passed midnight. Everyone was asleep by now, though just being back reminded Duke of why we had left in the first place.

We went to our room and changed again. He discarded his coat while I found one of my silk black nightgowns.

Now Duke sat on the edge of our bed. His gaze focused on the deep red carpet of our floor. He looked out of place, or lonely. I hated to see him like that; but what could I do to comfort him? How could I help him to know that I trusted him with all my heart, and with my life?

"Duke?" I now asked as I approached him, "Please smile."

"About what?" He nearly snapped, "My own "friends" don't believe in me, or trust me! I'm a no good thief to them!"

"Honey, be patient with them. It's taking some time for us to trust everyone," I told him as my hands carefully found his neck and shoulders.

There was so much tension in him, that it was hard to give him a message.

"Lis, how can ya trust me when no one else does?" He asked while trying to relax.

"Duke, you know the answer to that."

He pulled away as he got up and looked down at me as I now sat on the bed in his place. I felt so confused; what had I done wrong? Did he still not believe my trust in him?

"Duke, you know that I love you. That's why I trust you so much. My heart believes you."

Duke looked away with an unsure expression on his face. His breath came roughly from him as he growled at his own frustration.

I got up now as I approached him again. My hands grasped his white shirt front as I gazed up at him. There was only one more thing I could think to do. Though I was nervous just thinking about it. The one thing that always made men feel better; the one thing that Duke knew I was still afraid of. Yet nothing else came to mind that would prove to him how much I trusted him.

So my hands soon began to open his shirt front as I leaned my head against his hard, bare chest. The warmth of his body took over me, and I just wanted him to know how much I loved and trusted him. As long as I lived, I would never let him feel alone; for he wasn't alone.

We had been married since September 18th, that same year. Now it was November. Though I was still afraid of sharing myself with him that way. We already had on our wedding night; but Duke wanted to be careful so that I wouldn't become pregnant at the young age of sixteen. Though at this moment, we needed to be together. For he needed to know that I trusted him.

"Please Duke; you know that I love and trust you. Why don't you believe me?" I asked pleadingly.

Duke sighed roughly as he held me tight, his chin nuzzling the top of my head. Then he released me as he sat back down on the bed, his head lowered again.

"Lis, honey; I do believe that ya love me; but it's like I said earlier, would ya still love me if ya knew more about my past?"

I smiled as I sat down beside him now, "I will always love and trust you Duke, no matter what."

Then I continued to pull myself closer to him. Comforting him with gentle kisses on his chest and up to his neck, until our lips met. Finally he gave in as he wrapped his arms around me, holding me with his much greater strength.

"I love you Lis," he whispered at last as he fell back on the bed, pulling me down with him while he kissed me back.

Later that night, Duke was asleep with his head resting on my lap while I sat up. Our clothing was tossed on the floor, and I had the soft, white sheet pulled up to my chest. Though I had comforted him, something still bothered him; and I felt almost helpless at this point. It tore me apart to see him like that.

"Please," Duke said suddenly.

I looked down at him. He was talking in his sleep.

"Ya gotta believe me, please; I'm not a thief anymore!"

Even in his sleep, my husband began to toss and turn a little. Trapped in an uneasy slumber. However, he did not pull away from me as he still lay there with his head on my lap. The sheet only covered him from the waist down. So I could watch as his chest rose and fell quickly while he breathed; along with the scars he bared.

I then noticed his uncovered arm, and I saw his outstretched hand. I sighed as I grasped it carefully. He then tightened his around mine as he continued to cry out, "Please trust me!"

I squeezed his hand as tightly as he was squeezing mine, while I said to him, "I trust you Duke."

I then bent down over him and kissed his forehead. Then when I was sitting up again, I gently brushed his bangs to the side while I gazed down at his handsome face.

Whether he and I looked different or not, I didn't care. I was a human that lived with the Mighty Ducks; but Duke still loved me, and I still loved him.

"Lis!" He called out suddenly.

My heart went out to him, and I could feel a pain just aching inside it. Watching him pull himself closer to me instinctively, he seemed almost like a young boy searching for someone to care about him. Although I think all wives think that when they watched their husbands sleep, I saw it even more in Duke.

"It's okay Duke, I'm right here."

"Lis trusts me," he said as a single tear escaped his left eye.

"Of course I do sweetheart."

He seemed to calm down a little after that.

Though before I finally fell asleep, I whispered, "I will always trust you, Duke."

Then I gently lifted him slightly to lay his head on the pillow. After, I rested my body beside his, while pulling the blanket over us. My head resting on his chest as I drifted off to sleep to the sound of his calmly beating heart.

That morning we had an early practice. So I sat on one of the benches while watching the team. Duke was quiet the whole time, and I hoped that he was okay.

Suddenly Nosedive's com went off and he answered loudly, "Mighty Ducks, we take a knockin' an' keep rockin'! You've got the Dive live!"

"It's Kleghorn, you remember the ruby those lizards tried to steal?" The voice on the other end replied.

"Yeah, yeah, so?" Nosedive questioned.

"Someone stole it, last night!" The officer yelled.

Dive covered the communicator, "Ooh, those creep-a-sore-eye didn't wait long to come back did they?!"

"Unless it wasn't the creep-a-sore-eye," Mallory thought out loud, and then she confronted Duke, "You weren't here last night Duke!"

By now I had skated over to them, hearing the bickering between the two.

"Yeah, an' neither was most of Anaheim, ya gonna accuse them too?!" Duke yelled.

"Hey, no one's accusing you okay?" Wildwing snapped.

Then our leader hesitated before asking Duke, "But, just for the record, where were ya?"

Duke looked over his shoulder at Wildwing, glairing at him while he answered bitterly, "Out."

With that Duke skated towards the locker the room while I followed. Once I entered the room, I found Duke throwing his gear into his locker; half out of his hockey uniform from the waist up. He was frustrated and upset.

"Duke?" I asked softly, a little frightened.

Startled, he looked at me. He then sat down on the bench, trying to calm himself.

He looked up at me while speaking my name in a rough and hurt tone, "Lis?"

I then walked over to him, once again rubbing the back of his neck and shoulders gently.

"Why do you believe me when no one else does? Or are ya jus' doin' this 'cause you're my wife?"

"I trust you, Duke; and I was with you all night."

"I could have stolen it while you were sleepin'."

"But I know you didn't," I told him as I sat on the bench beside him and had him look at me, "I believe you Duke."

Duke smiled as he hugged me, "Thank you Lis."

Soon we met Kleghorn at the museum. Wildwing was examining a huge cut out hole in the wooden door that lead to the ruby. I stood beside my husband, hoping they wouldn't blame him again.

"Who is this guy, a sushi chief?" Kleghorn questioned.

"Definitely done with a blade," Wildwing stated as he stood up.

The room we were in was red with a few portraits on the walls, and a small table was behind us.

"Like a sword," Mallory pointed out while glancing at Duke and his saber.

"Oh unbelievable," Duke muttered as he walked away.

I followed him worriedly, until he stopped suddenly. His gaze falling upon a single tan feather.

"Duke?" I asked while watching him pick it up with the tip of his saber.

Then he walked over to the others, interrupting their conversation, "I know who did this."

The others turned to him as he continued, "I found this on the floor; it belongs to Falcone!"

"Uh, who?" Dive asked in confusion.

"He was in the motta I ran on Puck World, The Brotherhood Of The Blade!" Duke explained while gesturing towards the door, "That's just his style!"

"Yeah, but if he's on Puck World-"

"Dragonus must have brought 'em here!" Duke interrupted Mallory.

"Then let's get this bird to tell us what old lizard lips is up to!" Nosedive blurted out.

"Falcone? No, he'll never talk," Duke laughed with his hands on his hips and shaking his head, "There's only one way to get to him."

On the way home, I quietly asked Duke about the Brotherhood and Falcone.

I was startled at first, but I saw her genuine curiosity. She just wanted to know more about my past. So I knew that I could tell her.

"I was the leader of our gang," I told her when we were safe in our bedroom, "since I was about your age. Though before I became leader, Falcone was my best friend; but that changed once we became rivals for leadership. It was dangerous around him, and he tried to kill me several times."

"That's why you have all your scars," she realized quietly.

I nodded.

Then she looked at me. We were sitting on the sofa while I thought of a plan.

That's when she gently brushed her fingers over my right cheek. Barely touching the patch over my eye.

"Falcone...he did this to you..." she said softly.

"Yes sweetheart," I answered calmly.

Normally I was very defensive when talking about my past. Yet for some reason, I felt comfortable with her. She was my wife, so of course I could tell her.

That's when I realized that tonight, when I went after Falcone, I wanted her there. At my side. For she truly was the only one who trusted me. I needed her with me.

"Lis, I need your help tonight," I told her, "will you come with me?"

She gently kissed me right beside my eye-patch before answering, "Of course Duke."

With that I got up to find something in the closet, pulling out a package. Then I handed it to my wife, "This is for you sweetheart."

I lifted the lid to find a burgundy and black thief outfit.

"When I found out that you were my partner, I had that made for ya," he told me.

I was quiet after he said that.

"Do ya not like it?" He asked.

"I love it! I was just thinking of what you told me last night. About how you saved my life."

Duke smiled as he sat beside me. Wrapping one arm around me to pull me closer to him.

"That's how you were able to make my uniforms. You must have been the one to dress my wounds."

Duke stiffened before saying quickly in his defense, "I swear I didn't do anythin' ta ya!"

I laughed lightly, "I know that."

Duke's smile returned. Then he got up again, as though he suddenly remembered something.

"Duke, you okay?" I enquired with concern as I got dressed.

He then began rummaging through his nightstand drawer. Until he finally pulled out something. Then he turned to me, wrapping his hands around to the back of my neck as he clasped a gold chain together. I looked down to find a sapphire heart resting over my chest.

I looked up at him bewildered.

"It was the very first thing I stole as leader of the Brotherhood. When I took it, I vowed to give it to the one I gave my heart to," he explained.

"It's beautiful, thank you Duke."

He smiled as he kissed me briefly.

Then he pulled away and realized that I was dressed and ready, with my hair pulled up with a golden ribbon that had been in the package with my new uniform.

"You're ravishin'," he told me while he rested a single hand against my right cheek, just over my scar; and I felt my cheeks grow warmer.

"Why don't ya go ahead an' wait in the main room while I change, okay sweetheart?"

I nodded, and then left to find Mallory and Wildwing arguing next to Drake 1.

"You haven't even given Duke the benefit of a doubt!" Our leader shouted.

"Well I'm sorry Wildwing, but he's been acting suspiciously!"

"There's no reason to believe that Duke would ever return to a life of-" the elevator's opening doors interrupted Wildwing momentarily when Duke came out in his thief uniform, "-crime?"

Duke walked towards us, but then stopped when Nosedive spoke, "Kind of over accessorized, aren't ya buddy boy?"

"Those are burglar tools!" Wildwing realized out loud.

"Nah, hunting tools," Duke corrected.

"Tanya and Nosedive will go with ya, to help," Wildwing offered.

"Oh, ya mean ta make sure I don't steal anythin'?!" Duke snapped, and then he hastily turned away.

No one, but me, noticed the hurt expression on Duke's face.

"I didn't say that," Wildwing tried to tell him, but Duke was already in the elevator with the doors closing again.

"Duke must reconcile himself with his past, or he'll have no peace," Grin said while shaking his head.

I thought about how Duke had acted in his sleep the night before. Worry grew in my heart as I ran after him, "Duke, wait up!"

In the Aerowing I sat beside Duke while he took the controls. Tanya and Nosedive soon entered the aircraft; though Duke didn't seem pleased.

Then soon enough we were in the air. Flying towards San Francisco.

"You know, I like fog as much as the next duck; but what exactly are we doing in San Francisco?" Tanya asked.

"Yeah, there's a pattern ta these crimes, the world's biggest jewels; an' the biggest diamond's in Frisco," Duke explained.

After that he looked to me, as though asking if I were ready. I nodded reassuringly.

We soon landed near a museum. We got out and approached the door.

Duke examined the door and the lock, "Falcone's already here."

Then he opened the already unlocked door. He then grabbed my hand and we went inside. Leaving Dive and Tanya outside.

Duke and I were up in a vent by the time they walked in to look for us. Wondering where we had gone.

"Gee, I coulda swore I jus' saw 'em a second ago," Dive said bewildered.

Though Duke and I didn't expose our hiding place.

"Sorry, but I gotta do this one alone," Duke whispered as he started to crawl away.

"Then why am I here?" I asked quietly while I stopped following him for a moment.

Duke stopped and looked at me, "I mean, I guess, I'm used ta doin' this stuff alone, that I forgot you were followin' me for a second."

"Do you want me here?" I enquired.

He rested his hands on my shoulders, 'Of course sweetheart, I need ya here. You're the only one who trusts me and will follow me no matter what. We have ta stay together."

I nodded with a revived smile. Then we continued our way through the vent; until we found the right room.

Duke opened the vent and climbed out easily. Then he carefully helped me out. After; we turned our attention to the diamond, resting on it's stand. The room was white with portraits on them, and short heigthed and long widthed table stood nearby.

We approached the large gem. Then he lifted it's case carefully. After, he handed it to me while he took the diamond. Duke seemed to be transparent during this, as though a darker part of him was emerging for a second. Yet then, he shook it off. As though something else was more important than that diamond.

"Duke?" I asked him worriedly.

He looked at me while he answered with a smile, "I would never risk what I love most now for somethin' I used ta love."

When I saw that she was still a little confused, I smiled and rested a single hand against her cheek. Watching as she blushed instantly when I touched her.

"You, my dear Angel, are for more precious than any gem. I would never risk the love you have blessed me with for any other treasure in the world," I told her as I kissed her cheek briefly.

Then I watched as she smiled at me, blushing deeper. I only smiled more in return before going back to work.

He then pulled out another jewel from his pocket and placed it where the original had been.

"It's made of glass," he explained, "an' don't worry; I'll return the real diamond later, this is jus' ta keep it from Falcone."

Suddenly we heard someone coming. Duke walked me over to behind a statue in the room. He told me to stay there for now. I did as I was told while he walked to his own spot in the room. Both of us crouched down while we waited.

Soon after, a half falcon / half man came in. I turned to Duke with a quizzical look. Though the hardened expression on my husband's face told me everything while he still watched Falcone.

The falcon was dressed in black Arab pants and a red cape, with a gold clasp that had an F on it.

He lifted up the case and picked up the fake diamond.

"My God, I'm good," he said.

Suddenly Duke stood up and shot his grappling hook, knocking the fake jewel out of his hand. It then shattered on the ground.

The man turned to Duke, who spoke while pulling back his grappling hook and taking out the real diamond from the pouch attached to his belt, "Still can't tell glass from the real thing, huh Falcone?"

Duke was standing with his saber held in his left hand. His thief uniform a deep burgundy with a black upside down triangle over his chest and back. The belt around his lean waist held pouches and tools. His boots were discarded to reveal his burgundy covered feet. I guessed both of ours were full body suits. Yet seeing Duke in his made my heart skip a beat.

Duke seemed to be a different man in a way. I could see a part of him that I didn't know. The thief that he was emerged. He was completely serious in what he was doing. He also seemed to much stronger. It was a side of him that I was a little frightened of. Wondering if I'll only get in his way.

"Duke, old chum, I thought you'd become one of those dreary do-gooders," Falcone jested while drawing his white and electric saber.

"Don't be so sure, I may have a little larceny left in me," Duke growled as he stood ready to fight.

"En Guard!" Falcone shouted now as he suddenly lunged at Duke.

Yet my husband blocked it effortlessly, even while using his left hand. For he was holding the diamond with his more dexterous hand. Though that did not give Falcone the slightest advantage. Duke wasn't weakened at all.

"I've been perfecting my arts, while going strait has made you soft," the falcon laughed.

Duke didn't speak at all. Ignoring his adversary, so not to get distracted.

They parried and fought. Blocking one another's attacks. Falcone slowly backed away from Duke's better skill with a saber.

"Well, maybe not so much as soft as pliable," Falcone said as he jumped onto a table.

Yet Duke followed him and disarmed the tan feathered falcon in seconds.

"Perhaps, just a tad bit mushy," the unarmed thief spoke nervously.

Then he tried to step back away from the tip of Duke's saber; but he slipped on the edge of the table and fell to the floor.

"Is that anyway to treat an artist?" Falcone questioned while Duke jumped down before him with much more grace.

"Aw, don't take it so hard Falcone; I might even be willin' ta let ya have this rock!" Duke mentioned while looking at the diamond.

"I say, that's awfully decent of you. In exchange for what?" Falcone enquired with suspicion.

"Well if you're stealin' these jewels for Dragonus, you've gotta have an angel huh?" Duke mentioned with interest, "Cut me in on it!"

Falcone stood up with greater suspicion, "Now hold the phone, old boy, I thought you went straight?"

"Hey not accordin' ta my team mates, I've had it with those birds!" Duke said in disgust, "I want in on the action!"

Falcone began to reach for the diamond, but Duke pulled it from his reach, "Nuh-uh, not 'til ya tell me what this is all about."

"Patience, I'll fill you in; after you help me steal the Dumont Sapphire of Fredonia."

Duke seemed to glare at him slightly, as though he'd hoped Falcone would have cracked by now. Yet it only lasted for a second.

"It'll be like the old days," Falcone coaxed with eagerness.

"Okay," Duke finally agreed while placing the white jewel in the pouch on his belt once again.

"Come on, my ship's on the roof!" Falcone said with a hand on Duke's shoulder.

While Falcone began leading him towards the ship, I heard him whisper, "Now who's connin' who here, huh?"

That's when I realized I was getting left behind. Startled, and without thinking, I jumped up to follow them. Yet Falcone heard me, and he quickly drew his saber and turned to attack me.

I thought that was it; I as sure that I was dead. However, when I opened my eyes, I found Duke before me, standing protectively with his saber drawn. Blocking the attack.

"Who's the girl, and why is she here?" Falcone demanded.

"She's my wife, an' she's comin' with us," Duke answered.

"You actually got married?" The falcon laughed in disbelief.

"Yes, I got married," Duke assured.

Falcone withdrew his saber, still snickering a little.

"Enough Falcone, are we goin' or not?" Duke growled lightly.

"Fine, but she'd better stay out of the way," he warned as he lead the way again.

I almost said something, but Duke swiftly covered my mouth with one hand. Bending his head down slightly to murmur softly to me, "Don't let him get ta ya sweetheart."

Then he released me and we followed the falcon. Leaving Dive and Tanya behind.

Falcone's ship was red inside and out. One of Dragonus's scout ships. The seats weren't very comfortable. Though what made me uneasy, was the ray in the center of the ship. The ruby and an emerald were there, with two empty spaces. I wondered what it was for, but I didn't ask. I just stayed at Duke's side, who talked with Falcone as though they were friends again. While I listened intently to Duke when he mentioned old heists and adventures he had, and ignoring Falcone's inputs.

I wasn't thrilled with being in Falcone's ship; but I needed to earn his trust. Though I knew Lis was nervous; for her fingers searched for something to grasp. Drumming against the arm rest, until I took her by the hand. Squeezing just slightly to relax her movements a little. I didn't trust Falcone around her. He would kill her if she bothered him in the least bit. He'd always had a violent temper. That was proven when he had tried to kill her earlier.

So I hoped this would all be over soon. That way she wouldn't get hurt.

Shortly after we landed on the roof of a huge clock tower. It was about two hours away from midnight. The moon was full with a white glow. The air was comfortable when we left the ship and approached a stone wall.

"Just like the good ol' days," Falcone said.

"Shh!" Duke hissed as he gestured for us to look down.

Below us, was a guard dressed in red. Standing in front of a door, "Where there's a guard, there is loot."

Falcone began coming up with a plan. Though Duke wasn't waiting. He jumped down, tackling the guard, and landed safely with the guard unconscious.

I tried to jump after him, but my position was off. Yet Duke heard me and quickly turned around in time to catch me in his strong arms. Chuckling lightly as he carefully set me down.

Then he tied up the guard while Falcone scaled that wall. After, the falcon unlocked the door with his saber.

Duke dragged the guard inside after Falcone entered the room. Then I followed.

The room was made of stone with one window high up, allowing the moon light to flow in.

Duke dropped the guard and began heading towards the safe in the wall.

"Okay, there's the safe."

Yet Falcone grabbed him by the shoulder, "Step aside. Watch how a real pro cracks a safe."

"Oh please, ya couldn't crack your knuckles without settin' off an alarm," Duke laughed as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Watch and learn," Falcone said while approaching the safe, "I'll open this primitive piggy bank in a flash."

Duke walked over to a corner of the room, throwing himself into a wooden chair. Folding his hands behind his head, "Yep, let me know when ya need me."

While I stood at Duke's side, trying to wait patiently.

Duke then looked at me and laughed lightly at my tense position, standing with my arms crossed over my chest.

"Relax sweetheart, would you like the chair ta sit in?"

I shook my head. Then I sat down on the hard floor. While Duke lowered his crossed legs so I could rest my head against his lap.

"Are ya tired?" He asked while beginning to stroke his gloved, slender fingers through my hair gently.

"No," I answered quietly.

I looked down at my wife while she leaned her head against me a little more. She wasn't tired, but she was trying hard to let me know how loyal she was to me. Remaining at my side and not even thinking of leaving me alone.

When she lifted a hand to rest on my leg, gently grasping the material of my uniform, I realized how she felt. How she was trying so hard to understand my past. Telling me that she loved me no matter what I was, thief or not. When during the beginning of all this, I hadn't at first believed in her trust in me. Thinking that she was just doing what a wife was supposed to do. Yet the truth was that Lis would follow me no matter where I went or what side I was on; and she didn't know how else to tell me. For I hadn't been listening at first.

Yet now, as she was clinging to me just slightly, I felt her message to me. She did love me very much, and nothing would change that. I couldn't help but smile as I watched her secretly, at last believing her undying trust in me.

An hour went by slowly, and he still couldn't get it open. Duke still ran his fingers through my hair carefully.

Just then Falcone hit the safe with his hand in frustration, "Cheap earthling junk! How can I practice my art with such inferior materials?!"

Duke and I laughed at him.

"Can't do it huh?" Duke questioned.

"I'll do it alright!" Falcone growled as he drew his saber.

Duke and I jumped up while he grabbed him by the wrist, "An' set off every alarm in the country?! Let a pro take a shot at it!"

With that Duke began to work on the safe, while Falcone laughed, "If I can't do it, you-"

Duke had it open in two seconds.

"Well I got it started," Falcone bragged.

I shook my head.

As Duke went to reach for the small object inside, Falcone pushed him to the side. Taking it instead.

"What the deuce?! It's nothing but this tacky piece of bricker brack!" he yelled as he threw it over his shoulder.

Yet Duke caught it just before it hit the floor, "Hey, hey, hey; this must by the key ta where the sapphire's really kept."

Then he showed it to us. I listened carefully to what Duke said, "Obviously, it's up in the clock tower. The 12 must stand for 12 o 'clock. The sun an' moon mean midnight or noon! Botta bing, botta boom baby! Whatever's up there can only be opened on midnight or noon; an' we're just in time! Oh yeah!"

Suddenly Falcone pulled out a gun and shot at the safe, deliberately causing the alarm to go off.

"Oh dear, clumsy me; I seem to have set off the alarm," Falcone snickered as he shot at the chandelier above Duke, causing it to come down. Trapping him.

Duke yelled out in pain as it trapped his arms against his sides. Struggling to get it off of him.

"Duke!" I cried as I drew my sword.

It was a normal sword, not a saber, with a golden hilt. At the start of the blade were four engraved letters, DALF. It stood for "Duke And Lis Forever." It was a sword that Duke had made for me, and had taught me how to use it as best as I could. Though he was still teaching me.

Yet Falcone ignored me, taking the diamond from Duke's pouch, "I believe you have something of mine."

Duke growled.

"By the way, when they throw you in prison, make sure to get the upper bunk, ol' boy; better view," he laughed, "Ta ta!"

This was when I lunged at him, but he dodged me effortlessly and grabbed me by the collar of my shirt. He then kneed me in the stomach; but I held onto my sword.

Now he snickered at me, "Prison isn't for you, brat. You should abandon him now while you can!"

"I'd never leave him! I'm not a coward like you!" I said.

In a fit of rage, he threw me against a wall.

"Lis!" Duke yelled, "Leave her alone!"

Though Falcone was already gone.

Duke turned to me with worry, "Ya alright Angel?"

I nodded as I struggled to get up.

Just then two guards came in. Laughing at how Duke was trapped.

"Ah, looks like we've caught ourselves some thieves!" One snickered.

The other grabbed me tightly by one arm. Twisting it behind me to make sure that I couldn't pull away without breaking my arm.

"Hey! Don't ya know how ta treat a lady?!" Duke shouted.

"Man or woman, a thief is a thief! She'll get no special treatment!" He said firmly.

Then we were arrested, and we were walked down a hallway towards the cells.

"We're gonna lock you up and throw away the key, we are," one told us.

"Yeah, that's okay; I don't really need a key, ya know?" Duke assured them as he held up the handcuffs after picking their lock.

Then Duke kicked one guard to the side, knocking him out. After, the other tried to grab him. Though Duke was too quick for him, and he handcuffed him to the metal rail that was bolted to the wall.

"Duke!" I pleaded.

My husband turned to me now, and he got behind me. He then carefully, so not to bruise my wrists, freed me from the handcuffs. After, he let me loosen my aching wrists for a moment before taking me by the hand, "Okay, come on!"

We ran up to the clock tower. Falcone was already climbing up to the safe in the clock.

Duke quickly looped one arm around my waist while I held onto him, with my arms around his neck. Then he used his grappling hook to pull us up onto a ledge above a huge gear to the clock.

Falcone had the sapphire already in his hand; and he was yelling something about being a great thief. At that moment, Duke and I jumped down onto the gear as he shouted back, "You're the greatest rat, that's for sure!"

"Really Duke? Your competitive streak is so tacky!" Falcone yelled with a cold laugh as he swung over to us with a chain of the clock, kicking Duke in the jaw and causing him to fall.

"Duke!" I cried as I jumped down onto the gear he had been caught between the edges on.

He tried to get up, but failed. The gear was quickly rotating towards the one it locked with. If Duke didn't get up, he would be killed!

"Duke!" I pleaded as my eyes watered with fear for him.

Finally he pulled himself onto the gear, beside me, with a backwards summersault. I then couldn't help but throw my arms around him briefly. Relieved that he was okay. Duke held me in return for a moment, trying to calm me down, "Lis, I'm alright Angel."

Then as Falcone jumped down onto the other gear and drew his saber, Duke whispered to me, "Get behind me baby."

I did as I was told while the two blocked each other's attacks.

We went around twice before we had to chase Falcone as he ran. Jumping onto an upward turning gear. Then they continued to fight.

"Be careful Duke!" I begged as I watched them, watching as Duke quickly dodged a swipe that was meant to separate his head from his shoulders.

When we reached the ground again, Falcone ran up a short flight of stairs. While Duke and I used a chain to pull us up and jump in front of him. Duke quickly disarmed him and held his at the falcon's throat.

"Start talkin' Falcone, what's this all about?" Duke demanded.

"The jewel's apart of a ray that will wipe out the minds of everyone on the planet!" He blurted out in fear as he backed away from Duke, who only followed him with the tip of his saber pointed at his throat.

"But wait, wait ol' buddy," he said hastily, "I've got it! We could take the ray, and ray the richest planets in the universe!"

"Ya know, I think you've done enough double crossin' for one day Falcone!" Duke warned.

Falcone laughed, "That's what makes me better than you, I think big!"

With that he pulled his gun out and shot at the ground beneath Duke. He then fell onto a gear beneath the platform, his chest hitting hard against the metal. The gear rotating downwards, trying to trap him between it and another gear. Forcing him to keep climbing up to keep himself from getting caught between them.

"Duke!" I cried as glared at Falcone while I drew my sword and lunged at him again.

Yet he dodged my attack with ease and grabbed me again, "I told you to leave him. A thief like him will only get you killed! He's weak!"

"He's a greater man than you can ever dream of being!" I spat, "An' he'll always be a greater thief!"

This angered him; and in response, he threw me down the flight of stairs. Then he started to leave the tower.

"That way, I will be the greatest artist in the era of crime!" He then continued to yell at Duke, "And with you out of the way, dear boy, I'll finally be number one!"

Then he shot at the main part of the clock, causing it to throw it's pieces throughout the area. Destroying the clock piece by piece.

Seconds after Falcone left, Duke fell to the ground off the gear. He tried to stand up, but he then had to jump down to dodge a piece that almost hit his head.

'Duke!" I called to him from only a few feet away from him.

"Lis!" He hollered back as he dared to reach out a hand to me, "Take my hand Lis!"

"I can't Duke!"

"Ya have ta try Lis! We gotta stay together! Now take my hand! I promise that I won't let ya get hurt!"

I hesitated for only a second more. Then I reached out my hand, and we strived to grasp each other's hands. Finally he grabbed a hold of my hand and pulled me closer to him, holding me tight.

I then realized that while I was being protected, Duke was getting hurt! Taking blow after blow as he shielded me with his body. His uniform getting torn and ripped here and there.

"Duke stop!" I cried, "Please, you're getting hurt! Stop protecting me!"

"No!" Duke snapped, "I won't stop protectin' ya Lis!"

"Why?! You're getting hurt because of me!"

"Ya really need ta ask?" He enquired in a softer tone, "Sweetheart, you're the only one I've got. When the others lost their trust in me, ya still followed me! Ya still care about me an' trust me! No one has ever trusted me the way ya do; even if I was a thief again!"

"I will always trust you, Duke!" I told him with a stricken heart.

"That's why I won't stop protectin' ya; 'cause ya understand me an' love me; an' I thank ya for that Lis. I love ya."

"I love you, Duke."

With that he brought me even closer to him as he held me protectively. Then we waited until it was safe to move again.

Once it was safe, Duke started to push away the ruble. Slowly climbing out. Then he helped me out. Taking great care to make sure I didn't get hurt still.

We then tan outside to find Falcone taking off in his ship, and with the completed ray inside of it!

Duke soon noticed Wildwing, Mallory, and Grin about to enter the first room. Searching for us, I was sure.

"Yo Wildwing! Wait up!" Duke hollered as we caught up to them.

"Duke, what's going on?!" Wildwing exclaimed, surprised to see us.

Then, in a harsh tone, our leader asked, "Well, have you changed sides or what?"

"Hey, of course not!" Duke snapped, "But I had ta make him think I did, ta find out what Dragonus is up to."

"Speaking of which," Grin started as Duke looked up at him, "What is Dragonus up to?"

"That ship is equipped with some kind of mind wipe ray! We've gotta take it down!" Duke shouted.

"We are on it!" Tanya answered over our coms.

With that, she and Nosedive followed Falcone with the Aerowing. While Duke explained what had happened.

"She almost ended up in prison because of you and your reckless idea!" Mallory yelled.

For once I stood up for him, "Stop it Mallory! It wasn't his fault! I followed him because I trust him and I love him! Why do you all have to be so hard on him?! He did this for all of you, no matter how badly you treated him! Why can't you guys see the good in him that I always see?!"

Everyone was silent. Surprised, I guessed, at my sudden out burst. Even Duke looked at me in disbelief and bewilderment. For I had never yelled at any of them like that before. I didn't care if they were mad at me though. I was just fed up with how they were treating Duke. He deserved so much better.

"Lis, I-"

Mallory was interrupted by Falcone's screaming for help as he fell from his the sky. Duke quickly shot out his grappling hook to wrap around a roof gargoyle. Then he swung himself over to Falcone and grabbed him.

"Oh Duke, thank Heavens! I always knew you were the best, the rich, the cream, the -!"

'Aw, shut up!"

Just then the rope snapped and the two fell into the water of the clock tower's moat.

"Duke!" I yelled worriedly as I looked down.

Though they soon came up for air, and coughed out water as well.

"Someone get a ladder or something!" I ordered over my shoulder.

I noticed the guards from before. Wildwing had just explained everything to them.

"Get a ladder!" I shouted again.

By the time they brought one, Tanya and Dive had returned in triumph. Falcone came up first, and he was arrested immediately. Then I turned back to the ladder when I heard him coughing behind me. Duke was slowly coming over the edge, soaking wet. He had barely made it all the way over when I ran to him. Throwing my arms around him.

"Woah! Easy Lis!" Duke said softly as he wrapped his arms around me.

"I love you so much Duke!" I cried in just as soft of a tone, holding onto him tightly.

He held me just as close now, "I love ya too Lis."

With that, hand in hand, he bent his head down slightly while pulling me closer. Then we kissed.

When I pulled away, we were both soaking wet. Though the guards gave us each a burgundy robe to stay warm in.

Then my husband sat down on the concrete and I stood at his side. Resting a gentle hand on his shoulder. Rubbing his upper back and shoulders. Letting him know that I would never turn away from him.

Just then the team came towards us. Stopping just a few feet in front of us.

'Duke," Wildwing spoke, "We all owe you an apology."

"Especially me, I should never have doubted you," Mallory said.

"You have made peace with your past, and so have we," Grin told him.

"Well, I was kinda hurt," Duke answered as he stood up, "but hey, I could never stay mad at you guys for very long. Come here, group hug!"

While everyone gathered around, Duke quickly pulled me in beside him.

"Oh great, group hugs are so fun!" Dive moaned with full sarcasm.

I suddenly heard Duke laugh menacingly, and I glanced up at him to find a mischevious smirk on his face.

"Okay, that's about enough," Dive said as everyone pulled away and started to walk towards the Aerowing.

Except for Duke and me.

I looked to Duke confused when I noticed everyone's weapons missing. He only placed a finger over my lips to tell me to stay silent.

"Just wait honey," he whispered with a light chuckle.

"Now we can store our gear and, HEY!" Mallory yelled when she couldn't feel her puck blaster, "Where is our gear?!"

"What the-?" Dive exclaimed in confusion when he found his missing as well.

They turned to us. A stern expression on Wildwing's face, "Duke?"

Duke coughed and laughed at the same time as he let Dive's gun fall to the ground.

"And the rest of 'em," Wildwing ordered, and then Duke let the rest fall.

"Very funny," Mallory scolded as they walked over to retrieve their weapons.

I couldn't help but laugh; while Duke looked over at me with a smile on his face.

Then he and I walked started to walk over to the Aerowing.

"Hey, I gotta keep my skills sharp, right?" Duke asked.

I smiled as I ran up to him, hugging his arm tight as I caught up to him, "Right!"

I looked at her with a charming smile. While she returned the warm gesture with innocence in her eyes.

Now we were in the Aerowing alone for a few minutes.

"Thank you so much for stayin' with me Lis, I know I'll never forget this night," I assured her.

She pulled away to look up at me, "I'd do anything for you Duke; and I won't forget either."

I smiled as I hugged her, "An' thank you for trustin' me."

"I'll always trust you Duke. I love you," she whispered with her head resting over my chest.

"I love ya too Lis."

Soon we were on the way home, and I noticed how tired Lis was. For she was trying not to fall asleep in her chair.

"Lis, come sit with me honey," I told her, knowing that it would be okay just this one time.

For there wasn't going to be anymore danger that night.

Then she walked over to me. While I took her in my arms and held her safely. Keeping her warm in my strong hold on her.

"I love you," she whispered as she drifted off to sleep.

"I love ya too, sweetheart."

"She's an Angel," I said to Grin a few minutes later as she slept.

"She trusts you Duke," he replied.

"I know she does. I can't believe she stayed with me tonight. If I really had switched sides, would she have stayed with me?"

"As long as she was with you, Duke."

"She would betray everyone 'cause of me?"

"No, but she would stay with you so that you wouldn't be alone."

"How do you know that?"

"You should know the answer already Duke. Think about tonight and all that she did to help you, how she stood up for you in front of the others earlier. Something she has never done before, but I know that she would do again if she had to. Think about how much she cares about you."

I wondered for only a moment more. I did know why. It was Lis's undying love that kept her with me. She would always trust me.

Then I smiled at her sleeping form, and I gently kissed her forehead, "Thank you."

When we got home, I carried Lis to our bedroom; but she awoke as soon as I rested her body carefully upon the bed.

"Duke?" She asked me sleepily.

"Hey sweetheart," I answered softly as I smiled at her.

I then discarded my robe and shirt as I lied down beside her.

Now I looked at her lovingly as I spoke to her, "Out of all the treasures I have ever seen, held, or stolen; you are the most beautiful."

I kissed her before finishing, "An' you are the most precious."

"Duke," she whispered as she looked at me.

"I'm not the only thief here though," I told her with a soft laugh.

She looked at me confused.

"You have stolen somethin' from me that I would have given ya if ya had jus' asked me; but ya stole it as soon as I first saw ya with out even knowin' it."

"What did I steal from you?" She asked me in complete bewilderment.

I leaned closer to her before answering. Smiling at her as I looked at my wife. No longer seeing the difference in us that I had noticed the night just before this. Her gorgeous eyes gazing up at me while I gently kissed the scar below her right eye. As I did this, I loosened her dark hair from the gold ribbon I had given her. Being as careful as I possibly could.

His body close to mine. Our hearts beating as one. His hands barely touching my cheeks. We stared at one another for a few intense moments of deep love. Finally he said softly so that only he and I would hear, even if we were the only ones there, "Ya stole my heart."

With that he kissed me with such passion, and I returned the feeling as I kissed him back.

I then fell back onto my pillow while he still kissed me. When he pulled away, he looked down at me with all his love for me showing on him. Then I pulled him down carefully as he lay down beside me.

Now I rested my head over his hard chest as I began to drift off to sleep again. Though while I lay there awake still, I listened to the calm beating of Duke's heart.

"I love ya so much Lis," he said softly as he held me closer to him.

"I love you Duke," I whispered as I wrapped my arms around his lean waist,

Then with that, we shared one last gentle kiss for that night. At last falling asleep within the warmth that our love and trust embraced us with.

It never will matter if we're human or alien; or if we're thieves, or even angels. All that will ever matter to us, is that we're together. No longer all alone in life. Soul mates in every way possible. We will always be together, no matter what it takes. Forever protected by our eternal trust and immortal love.

We promise.

Never The End


End file.
